


Alter Ego

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 372: Pattern. This is an AU where the Doctor and Rose are Gotham City citizens. I'd call it crackfic, but this is probably exactly what the Doctor and Rose's version of domestic bliss would be like.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alter Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 372: Pattern. This is an AU where the Doctor and Rose are Gotham City citizens. I'd call it crackfic, but this is probably exactly what the Doctor and Rose's version of domestic bliss would be like.

The building shook, as if something nearby had exploded.

"Oh, _again_?" Rose asked, sighing. 

He ducked his head out the window. "Looks like. The Bat Signal's up and all."

"I'm sensing a bit of a pattern here."

"Yep. If this keeps up, the only ones left alive in Gotham will be the idiots in masks. We might have to join in out of self-preservation. What d'you think? I could dress like a mad scientist and call myself 'The Doctor'."

"And how would that be different from your average day, exactly?"

Damn. He thought he'd managed to hide the lab coat.


End file.
